Revenge
by Thirteenth-D
Summary: Santana is having trouble concentrating in class and Brittany is definitely NOT helping. So now it's "Time to do what Santana does best: Revenge."


A square piece of paper slid over into my peripheral view. Slowly, I reached over with my right hand, my left too busy to do anything else. Unfolding the piece of paper, I grin at the words written sloppily on the page:

_It's really hard to pay attention with you doing that. _

I sucked on my bottom lip slightly, before grabbing my pen and writing down a reply.

_Now, now, Santana, I'm trying to concentrate. Now hush._

I passed the paper to her quietly, trying to pretend like I was actually paying attention to whatever the teacher was talking about. I watched Santana as she grabbed the paper and opened it quickly. After scanning the sentences, she huffed and crumpled it up into a ball before stuffing it into her jacket. I smiled slightly while I continued to slide my hand up and down her thigh with feather-light strokes. Every once in a while, I would run my hand a bit higher and just barely touch her center. Every time I did, she would take a sharp intake of breath before shifting almost uncomfortably. After a while, she brought her hand down to mine and removed it. I knew that she wanted it there, but she had always been a little timid in the classroom.

Soon after, the bell that ended the day rang and everyone stood and left the classroom. Santana and I held back after everyone, including the teacher left. She stood up quickly, closed the door quietly then turned the lock on the door. She took a deep breath before turning off the lights. "You know," she started, still facing the wall. "Just because we're at the back of the class, does not mean that you get to tease." She turned and strutted towards me.

I shrugged nonchalantly before I leaned up against one of the two-person desks. I bit down slightly on my bottom lip once I saw the lustful look she gave me as she got nearer to me. She put her hand on my cheek softly and I leaned into it. Her touch always did something to me. Sure, something that I liked, but still.

"But if I didn't tease, where would I be?" I whispered as her lips got closer to mine. They brushed against me slightly, and I scowled at the minimal contact before I grabbed onto the collar of her jacket and pulled her closer to me. I pressed my lips to hers quickly, before she could pull away. I felt her melt into me, and I couldn't help but moan when she grinded her hip into me. I could feel her smirk as I pressed into her. Her hands trailed up and down my thin shirt, leaving goose bumps in their midst. I brought my hands up to tangle them in her dark hair. I pulled her even closer to me; I couldn't get enough of Santana. I couldn't ever get enough of her. The feelings that I got when we touched acted like a drug to me; she gave me that first hit and ever since then I've been hooked.

"Britt," she mutters when we break for a breath. I immediately moved to her neck. I nipped and sucked, kissed and licked. Her moans and gasps filled the empty classroom and I could still feel her hips grinding into my center. "Say my name… please, Brittany…" she trailed off as my hands detached themselves from her hair and slowly dragged down and around her shoulders until they reached their destination: her perfectly shaped breasts. She took a sharp intake of breath before shivering slightly. I squeezed them roughly as I removed my lips from her neck with a soft smacking sound and licked my way up to her ear.

"What fun would that be?" I whispered before I let my tongue licked the little space in front of her ear. She loved my little puppy kisses, that much I knew for sure. But when her fingers dig into my sides with sharp annoyance, I correct my mistake. "Santana…" I moaned quietly, the pain uncalled for, but definitely pleasing.

_Okay, so what if I'm a bit of a masochist? Santana's a semi-sadist, so it works perfectly._

"Much better…" she took my ear lobe between her teeth and sucked slightly before tugging. I breathed deep before kneading her breasts harder. She pressed into my hands while her own hands travelled down my stomach and onto my thighs. There, they trekked up and down.

_Wonderful day to wear a skirt, _I thought as she pushed said item up until her fingers grazed the hem of my panties. I shivered involuntarily, but my tremors were filled with pleasure, as Santana guessed with a lust-filled happiness, I'm sure. My hips rocked into hers as an _oh-so-familiar_ ache came to settle itself in between my legs. I needed to make it go away. We had done it in some weird places like on the piano in the choral room after everyone left and on the stage after a dance rehearsal, and we can't forget that one time in the girls' shower room after Cheerios! practice. But here? Now? It would just be too much. I'd never be able to look at this desk the same, just like the piano, stage and shower stall. So I needed this ache to disappear, like, now. Maybe, just maybe, rubbing against Santana would take the ache away, though it hardly ever proved right. Santana, however, took it differently, though, I think, because instead of doing the thing she usually did—grind back—she placed a hand on my soaking wet center.

"Jeez, Brittany," I could feel my cheeks erupt into a blush as she slid her hand up and down, feeling me, teasing me through my panties. My hands stopped their ministrations and just rested where they were. I pulled my head back so I could look into her beautiful eyes. I could get lost in them, I swear, if I stared long enough. They were dark with lust and something else… something softer than the animalistic need to fuck, like, _all_ the time. "You're so wet… I can feel it perfectly, even through your panties. Is it all for me?" I couldn't hardly breathe with her hand doing what it was doing, much less speak. Her hand would go down and tease my entrance before come back up and circle around the bundle of nerves. "Oh? Are we having trouble concentrating? Well, isn't that too bad."

_NO, _I want to yell. I know why she's doing this now. "Please," I whispered, my bottom lip jutting out slightly. She leaned in, grabbed my bottom lip with her teeth and, still looking me in the eye, bit down _hard_. I mean, like, really_, really_ hard. I winced, and wrapped my legs around her as my hands instinctually squeezed her breasts really roughly. She let go and licked where her teeth just were. Pleasure racked through my body without mercy. Damn my masochistic tendencies. Santana's hand pressed against the bundles of nerves sharply and I moaned loudly and it reverberated throughout the room. I rested my head on her shoulder and rolled my hips into her hand. "Please," I repeated, except this time it came out in a groan as her hand again pressed into me again. I closed my eyes and shuttered.

"Sorry, Britt," Santana said as she untangled my legs from around her and removed my hands from her beautiful mounds. "But we have to get to glee club. We're already late, so…" she took her hand away and I growled before leaning back on my elbows.

_I knew it. That's all this was: Payback. Damn it, Santana!_

I watched her and she watched me. Her cheeks were a little red from the teasing make-out session which means one thing: it was just as teasing to her as it was to me. It must've taken some serious control to not fuck me where I sat. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her leg. Raising an eyebrow and giving me a smirk, she knew she had won. "This isn't finished, Santana," I said, my voice low and guttural. "After glee, we are going to fuck, whether you want to are not." This just sparked her interest and she raised her chin and raised her brow in what I took as a serious challenge.

"Oh, are we now? I'd like to see that happen." She then turned on her heel, unlocked the door and turned and winked at me before leaving.

"Oh, baby, you have no fucking clue," I groan into an empty classroom.


End file.
